


Oh, the Humanity

by Wythe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Dialogue, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, Interspecies, Magic, Multi, Other, Romance, Scfi, sciencefiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wythe/pseuds/Wythe
Summary: Humans arrive in a new solar system in a different realm far away from Earth. Their biggest hope and only one in orbit of an alien planet. Its name Avenheim an earth like planet with its own native people coming in many variations.To the Human's its like fiction come to life and for the natives just another species waltzing in to colonize just this time in peace.The Story itself is all about small human squabbles, relationships, awkwardness, badly written sex and some synthetic people.The story takes place in a Dungeons and Dragons like setting with its many races, creatures and spells.





	1. Chapter one : All new World!

Space, Eye of Odin 2793

Six hundred people strong one of Humanities hopes of survival far away from home floats helplessly in space. The Jump fried the engines causing a massive power outage with life support systems disabled briefly. But the ship's automated systems have navigated the two ships near a planet’s sun slowly recharging its main systems. The Ships Artificial intelligence scanned the world. And after fifty cycles ‘Habitable calculating size’ it ordered through the ship's subnet. “Well what do we have here,” the intelligence whispered its name is Eva, and it’s not been created by humans of the earth it's currently guiding to their new home. ‘Estimated size of planet one hundred twenty-five- error’ the AI hummed. Which echoed through the ship's systems. Before reinitiating the scan before initiating the wake-up protocol.

The massive circular ship settled in orbit of the planet slowly expanding its solar panels to further collect power. As Eva sent out many probes towards the surface of the planet before sending out the last remaining satellites in the cargo hold, most were lost during the jump according to the listing system. “Well time to improvise,” the AI went down its list of prepped drop pods containing Noble squads of the colonial administration. The creators of the ship and the whole program. That kickstarted the whole idea of leaving earth behind which now seems very distant.

‘Blue, Yellow, Delta and Pathfinders ready for deployment’ the primitive system informed the AI. Which then gave the go ahead with the Dropships separating from the Odin’s eye ‘charged up initiating’ Evawa checked out a 3D scan of the planet in her mind. She picked a continent appearing optimal to her mostly preference. “And so it is done sorry guys for not giving a heads-up,” she whispered overlooking the wake-up protocol. She increased the speed of it for essential personnel after a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Orbit, Eye of Odin 21/5/2793

In the main science wing of the Odin's eye ship in the biology lab past all the paperwork a scientist looks over samples taken from dead bodies. They are native corpses, a few have been sent back in cargo pods with a few having been tragically created by Delta. Who have encountered rather hostile fully sentient humanoid species it helped some scientists get a leg up on learning all about the natives at least in a biological sense.

All the while the Pathfinders split from the administration to create a self-sustaining independent town near a lake almost in the middle of the continent in cooperation with Native people. This is still highly debated and deemed almost unreasonably fast by critics. And one particular scientist stared over the data collected trying to figure out something that's been on her mind for quite some time.

With a few humans having died after the ships' life systems failed for a few months, a tragic loss she's now trying to distract herself from. By finding out if these Natives are compatible with Humanity on a purely scientific level of course. "Hey Ada can you have a look at this?" the female scientist called out with her clear German accent ringing out. She's been pretty lonely in her lab so she invited her best and only friend over. Who acted as her assistant mostly checking her spelling and stopping her from going too far off the deep end.

She took her eyes off her microscope pushing a side button near the platter to send the information to the main screen. So Ada could see it who now rolled in on her white office chair spinning before stopping herself from slamming into a table behind the scientists station. She held onto a cable covered strut like her life depended on it yelping. The woman felt a little queasy "Well that looks interesting," Ada whispered with her faint Scottish accent having absolutely no idea what she's looking at.

She hummed before fixing her white hair getting it out of her face. She then looked up at the screen which showed multiple macrophages surrounded by strange cells. Which then zipped forward latching onto the cell "no idea what this means exactly?" She whispered looking over to her friend who turned around gasping holding up a finger. Her friend always did this before lecturing her 'ah come on just do it already,' she thought sighing.

The scientist lowered it chuckling before remembering that the full explanation would be lost on Ada. "These microbes attack white blood cells and latch onto them quickly taking control," she whispered. She put it in simple terms but not in layman's terms to not sound condescending about it. Then she rolled over to her computing station putting in a few values starting a simulation of what these microbes would do to a human. She went down her list of models choosing the largest one without checking the filename.

It loaded up on the main screen with Ada humming in surprise with a hint of disgust. "Oh wow, so this is why you take so many photos of me," Ada whispered as the simulation started, chuckling uncomfortably. Her colleague looked over to her as the model fully loaded in with the microbes entering through the mouth "Well a realistic model always helps," she murmured. She chuckled, going pale in the face before taking a deep breath clearing her mind of all the awkward thoughts 'why did I say that come on you dummy,' she screamed inside her own head.

She looked over to Ada smirking trying to not make it awkward. Doing her best to take her eyes off the screen before looking back at her station's screen. Which went through every available medicine and treatment humanity has available to fight this invisible killer. She just unleashed on the realistic simulation. Ada sighed, shaking her head in a comical fashion before crossing her arms noticing the birthmark above her crotch pointing at it "Now that is scary," she whispered. The accuracy and attention to detail creeped her out and she didn't even notice all of them just yet "I made a model of myself as well," her colleague whispered speeding up the simulation five times as the model started to rapidly deteriorate.

The model slowly became more stiff in its movement as her skin stiffened becoming more grey like stone. "Liz this is horrible," Ada murmured as the skin started to crack fully turning to stone. The simulated version of her fell down going into the fetal position with more cracks appearing all over its entire body. It ceased moving with the large cracks in the body starting to sprout blood. 'Subject deceased,' appeared in big red letters on the screen. Ada stared at the screen for a whole minute alongside Liz who didn't expect it to be that horrific. "So how infectious is it?" Ada asked in a hushed tone looking over to her "Not at all but the simulation also showed normal medicine destroys it.... But untreated it's fatal within weeks," Liz stared at the simulated body which now looked like a broken statue.

She focused on its agonized face which horrified her quite a bit 'Should've used a blank model.' she thought before snapping back. When Ada put her hand on her shoulder "Hey Liz you okie dokie?" she asked, getting a nod from her turning to look at her "so what do you want to call this statue making..." she looked back at her own agonized face "virus thing?" Ada continued.

She tried her best to smirk like she isn't going to have nightmares over it for the next few weeks "Well I'd call it Medusa or stoner," Liz said laughing trying to shrug it off like it's nothing. Which Ada felt like was not going to work for both of them "Good idea," The two chuckled with Liz returning to her main workstation. Ada glanced at her before, rolling her chair back over to her laptop on the other side of the room.

She saved the drawing she made for the last few hours before closing the program. Then she disconnected the drawpad. Taking her mouse out of her backpack before pushing away a few strange metal liquid containers to make some space. She flicked a switch on it navigating on the screen over to an executable starting a game she's been dying to play since they left earth behind. It's been installed on the laptop for about twenty years according to the last time estimate. Which is deemed possibly inaccurate due to the broken control system of the Odin's eye.

The entire station is in a state of disrepair with most workstations bugging out and most PC's. At least the civilian ones being close to unusable why that occurred is a mystery for now. She reached behind her ear lobe activating her implanted speakers. They almost immediately linked up with her laptop producing a sharp stinging in her ear before fully settling in. 'Really need to fine tune them holy shit.' She thought shaking her head as it started to tingle like a carpet being rubbed against the insides of her ears. It's a hardware setting in, it's something that occur. When it's gone unused for long periods of time. And being frozen icicle for months in a cryotube gave no time to listen to music.

After a minute of it settling in the game audio sounded fine enough after she played around with the settings feeling fully immersed with Liz looking over another simulation. Which she performed on a blank model 'Work work is fun fun fun,' she sang in her head doing a little shuffle on her stool 'can't wait to ask her out dididudu,' she hummed. She slowly reached into her lab coat's rightmost pocket reaching past her phone and to her headphones. Liz took them out checking on them, they aren't anything special really cheap ones she bought in Berlin for ten euros. In a store at the Brandenburg Gate she put them on before plugging them into her phone. She flicked her old phone open starting the music app which took a few seconds to load up going straight to her playlist. She disliked the sleeker phones preferring the old archaic ones from the late twentieth century.

Her playlist consists of old songs from the eighties. Liz studied Ethnomusicology before going into biology and virology. It got her the job with the human interstellar preservation program or Hipp for short. They paid well before being bought up by the United colonization program. Which turned her job into an unpaid one, but the benefits were ample. She was given more chances than she could ever imagine and well it landed her with her best friend on a space station. Which is now orbiting an alien earth like planet 'living the high life literally,' she thought. After a few minutes she started to jive whilst typing away on her keyboard starting another simulation. She Cross-checked a few more things on her second monitor.

Where another simulation ran checks on human compatibility with the Native species. She used the samples from the corpses and a few living species. The living Natives reacted to the drones present with little hostility. And the Humans on the surface of the planet have reported back that there's quite a few apex predators on the planet. Which are simply roaming about undisturbed by the presence of the soldiers.

Liz started to bob her head to the music playing through her headphones "Er hatte Schulden, denn er trank... Doch ihn liebten alle Frauen," she whispered to herself, tuning the music up to drown her own bad singing out.

Ada looked over her laptops screen sighing in frustration as 'You died,' faded in on her screen. She watched Liz for a bit, finding her non-rhythmic movements quite entertaining 'Terrible on her feet and chair not a surprise,' she thought, chuckling. She watched her for about a minute before looking back down clicking on continue. She sighed after a few minutes of dying to the same enemy. And after a whole hour of grinding she beat it after ten attempts. 'This is absurd,' she thought moving her character to the next area before saving and closing the game.

She sighed, stretching her arms rolling her shoulders feeling quite stiff from hunching over her laptop. Ada grew curious checking her private messages on her laptop with one coming in right as the message application loaded up 'so many years of waiting on this game and its crap,' she mused chuckling. 'Two members of Delta reported as MIA after a reconnaissance mission,' she read clicking on the message. It opened up showing the full message which she skipped most of it looking at the names at the bottom 'Arran Aaen...,' her face turned pale. "Oh fuck right off," she yelled leaning back groaning. Liz turned around as her friend went back to sitting normally angry "Hey what's up?" she asked.

Ada looked over to her smirking "My brother is missing in action down there," she said, closing her laptop before throwing her hands up. "Well I wouldn't panic too much he was trained for a situation like this," Liz whispered reassuring her knowing pretty well what her brother is capable of. Which now made her worry after thinking about it "his tracking systems probably went out or something," she murmured.


End file.
